Fourth Of July
by Alissa Nayer
Summary: "Então você pôs sua mão na minha e nós nos perdemos, eu estava tremendo por dentro, mas eu quis ficar apertada lá contra você e deixar o mundo para trás naquele Quatro de Julho..." One-Shot inspirada na música Fourth Of July, da Mariah Carey. Cenas Extras.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight não me pertence, mas a estória sim, portato, respeitem!_

**Sinopse: **_"Então você pôs sua mão na minha e nós nos perdemos, eu estava tremendo por dentro mas eu quis ficar apertada lá contra você e deixar o mundo para trás naquele Quatro de Julho..."_** One-Shot inspirada na música Fourth Of July, da Mariah Carey.  
**

**Capa: http: / / t. co / J4Hvyy15 **_(é só retirar os espaços)**  
**_

**Obs.: **_A data de 4 de Julho é o mais importante feriado americano. Celebrado com paradas, eventos esportivos e fogos de artifício. A bandeira americana é hasteada e decorações com fitas azuis, vermelhas e brancas são utilizadas em cerimônias públicas._

* * *

_Trembling, s__tarry eyed_  
_ As you put your hand in mine..._

_It was twilight o__n the Fourth of July_  
_ Sparkling colors were __strewn across the sky_  
_ And we sat close enough __that we just barely touched_  
_ While roman candles __went soaring above us and baby_

_Then you put your hand in mine and we wandered away  
I was trembling inside but I wanted to stay  
Pressed against you there and leave the world behind  
On that Fourth of July_

_So starry eyed o__n the flower hillside_  
_ Breathless and fervid a__mid the dandelions_  
_ As it swept over me l__ike the wind through the trees_  
_ I felt you sigh with a s__weet intensity and baby_

_Then you put your hand in mine a__nd we floated away_  
_ Delicately lay entwined i__n an intimate daze_  
_ A crescent moon began to shine_  
_ And I wanted to stay t__angled up with you among the fireflies_

_Thunder clouds h__ung around_  
_ So threateningly_  
_ Ominously hovering_  
_ And the sky o__pened wide s__howering_

_Then you put your hand in mine and we ran from the rain  
Tentatively kissed goodnight and went our seperate ways  
And I've never truly felt the way that I felt the Fourth of July  
_**(Fourth Of July - Mariah Carey)**

* * *

_**Fourth Of July**_

* * *

Meu coração palpitava freneticamente contra meu peito em ansiedade e antecipação naquele fim de tarde de Quatro de Julho. Ali, sentada num banco de concreto numa localidade ainda desconhecida por mim na cidade de Nova York, eu observava as pessoas passarem alegres, cantando, vestidas e adornadas em vermelho, azul e branco, enquanto esperava por minha tia Esme e minha prima Alice que haviam acabado de sair para comprar sorvete. Logo começaria a queima de fogos de artifício e meu estômago sofria cosquinhas nervosas com a expectativa. Passei boa parte de meus dezesseis anos vendo todos os espetáculos pela televisão na cidade onde moro – a pequena Forks, no estado de Washington – e todo aquele alvoroço e alegria sempre me encantaram. E agora eu não cabia em mim de tanta felicidade pela oportunidade de presenciar algo tão grandioso e importante para o meu país.

Meus pés balançavam para frente e para trás suavemente enquanto sentia minhas bochechas dormentes devido ao sorriso que estampava meu rosto desde o momento em que acordei. Meu cabelo castanho e meu vestido vermelho e branco com uma fita larga azul-escura na cintura – _ideia de Alice_ – moviam-se sutilmente com o vento que soprava, e meus olhos curiosos olhavam para todo lado, não querendo perder nenhum detalhe. Aquele local – que intitulei como praça – ficava cada vez mais abarrotado de gente, e estiquei meu pescoço para tentar avistar minha tia e Alice, conseguindo visualizá-las bem ao longe, de costas para mim. Elas quiseram me levar junto, mas preferi ficar sentada e esperá-las, não queria perder nenhum pedacinho sequer daquele festejo.

Um grupo barulhento passou bem próximo do banco onde eu estava, soprando cornetas e batendo em tambores, estrondando nos ouvidos de quem estava ali. Senti-me um pouco incomodada e tapei levemente meus ouvidos, rindo de toda aquela bagunça. O barulho foi cessando aos poucos conforme o grupo se afastava, rodeando a praça, então tirei minhas mãos das orelhas. Mas ao abaixar os braços, meu cotovelo direito acabou chocando-se contra as costelas de uma pessoa que eu sequer havia reparado que agora estava sentada ao meu lado.

– Oh, me desculpe. Machucou? – perguntei, virando meu rosto para o lado e encarando o indivíduo que eu havia atingido. Senti um leve tremor por dentro ao ver o garoto que olhava para mim com meio sorriso no rosto.

– Não foi nada – respondeu suavemente. Algo como cosquinhas geladas atingiram meu estômago ao olhar em seus olhos incrivelmente verdes. Pisquei algumas vezes e limpei a garganta antes de falar novamente.

– É que eu estava meio distraída e... Não vi você aí – expliquei-me, sentindo minhas mãos suarem. Ele riu de leve. O som da sua risada era agradável.

– Suponho que é a primeira vez que vem a Nova York no feriado de Quatro de Julho, não é? – indagou.

– Sim – respondi, engolindo em seco. – Vim passar férias na casa da minha tia. É a primeira vez que vejo tudo isso de perto.

– Eu percebi – comentou, passando a mão por seus fios de cabelo meio desorganizado e de um tom peculiar de cobre. – Todas as pessoas ficam encantadas ao verem as paradas populares e a queima de fogos de artifício pela primeira vez.

– É... – murmurei simplesmente, sentindo-me uma idiota por não saber mais o que dizer.

– A propósito, sou Edward. Qual é o seu nome? – questionou curioso.

– Isabella. Mas todos me chamam de Bella. Eu prefiro assim – respondi e podia apostar que minhas bochechas e meu pescoço estavam corados.

– Bella – repetiu, e eu gostei de como meu nome soava em sua voz. – Você está aqui sozinha?

– Não, estou com minha tia e minha prima. Elas foram _tentar_ comprar sorvete – respondi, afastando meu cabelo que batia em meu rosto devido ao vento. – E você? – eu quis saber.

– Eu vim sozinho. Moro aqui perto e estou acostumado a vir aqui de vez em quando – respondeu e eu assenti. – Onde você mora? – questionou sorrindo e eu me perdi por um instante naqueles lábios rosados repuxados e deixando seus dentes branquinhos e alinhados à mostra. – Bella?

– Hã?

– Perguntei onde você mora – repetiu, e eu sacudi minha cabeça sutilmente, morrendo de vergonha.

– _E-em_ Forks – respondi nervosa e ele franziu o cenho, visivelmente confuso. – É uma cidadezinha na Península Olympic, no estado de Washington – expliquei e sua expressão suavizou.

– Ah. Está gostando de NY? – indagou movendo um pouco seu corpo para olhar-me melhor.

– Muito – respondi sorrindo. – É tão grande, agitada, colorida... Eu gosto disso. Minha cidade é muito pequena e monótona. A comemoração do Quatro de Julho lá é tão sem graça se comparada a NY – divaguei um pouco e vi que ele me observava atentamente. Até esqueci o que estava falando, perdida em seu olhar. Pisquei mais algumas vezes e me esforcei para falar alguma coisa. – Você gosta de morar aqui? – Ele suspirou antes de responder.

– Bom... Eu aprendi a gostar. Faz mais ou menos dois anos que me mudei pra cá com meus pais. Demorei um pouco pra me acostumar com certas coisas – explicou.

– Eu adoraria morar aqui – comentei aleatoriamente, olhando-o fixamente, em seguida desviando meus olhos, receosa de ter soado com outro significado. Ele abaixou a cabeça um pouco.

– _Agora_ eu também adoraria que você morasse aqui... – sussurrou tão baixo que quase não pude ouvir.

– Por quê? – eu quis saber e ele levantou a cabeça abruptamente.

– Hã? – indagou confuso e percebi que ele havia pensado alto, não havia dito aquilo exatamente para que eu ouvisse.

– Hm, nada – desconversei, desviando um pouco meu olhar do seu.

– Você fica engraçada com as bochechas rosadas – apontou e meu rosto esquentou mais ainda. – Não de um jeito feio. Você fica_ mais_ bonita – concluiu sua análise e eu me senti grata por seu elogio, apesar de estar um pouco constrangida.

– Hmm... Obrigada – murmurei.

Ficamos calados de repente, eu esfregando minhas mãos e olhando para elas e Edward olhando para os lados discretamente. Meu estômago parecia ter borboletas batendo as asas freneticamente sem parar. Abaixei minha cabeça e uma pequena mecha de minha franja comprida caiu sobre meus olhos. Antes que eu pudesse erguer minha mão para arrumar, senti o toque suave e quente da mão de Edward afastando meu cabelo e prendendo-o atrás da minha orelha direita. Arrepiei-me com aquele contato, levantando meus olhos e encontrando os seus fitando-me intensamente.

A reviravolta em meu estômago tornou-se mais furiosa e meu coração disparou desenfreadamente. O ar ficou rarefeito e minha respiração ficou errática. Nunca havia sentido isso antes. Já estive perto de garotos, inclusive já havia dado meu primeiro beijo num jogo idiota de girar a garrafa com um garoto mais idiota ainda que estudava na mesma escola que eu. Mas nenhuma sensação se comparava àquela causada pelo toque sutil e aparentemente inocente de Edward em minha orelha.

Ele não desviava seus olhos dos meus, e eu tampouco o fazia. Sua respiração misturou-se levemente com a minha à medida que seu rosto aproximava-se do meu. E então, ele quebrou o silêncio.

– Eu conheço um lugar onde a vista para a queima de fogos de artifício é bem melhor – disse num sussurro e num convite mudo, ele levantou-se do banco e eu acompanhei seu movimento com olhos receosos. – Venha, é perto daqui. Confia em mim? – questionou olhando-me fixamente. Era incrível como em poucos minutos de contato ele já sabia exatamente como me deslumbrar. Num impulso, levantei-me também e sussurrei:

– Sim – sorri para ele, seguindo-o quando ele começou a andar.

Sua mão pousava de leve em minhas costas, guiando-me por entre as pessoas em direção ao tal lugar que ele citara. Não muito longe dali, avistei uma escadaria curta, onde no topo havia um espaço enorme com um gramado verdinho. Estava completamente vazio, a não ser pelos poucos arbustos com flores que se espalhavam aqui e ali. Olhei em volta e sobressaltei-me com a visão perfeita do pôr-do-sol.

– Aqui é lindo... – comentei maravilhada, olhando para Edward. – Por que não tem ninguém? – questionei curiosa. Ele riu um pouco antes de responder.

– Por causa daquela placa ali – apontou para um aviso em letras grandes que dizia "PROIBIDO PISAR NA GRAMA". De repente fiquei nervosa com a possibilidade de sermos pegos e punidos.

– Edward... Não podemos – disse assustada. – E se alguém nos ver e...? – Ele silenciou-me colocando seu dedo indicador sobre meus lábios.

– Shh, não se preocupe, Bella. Os vigilantes daqui hoje estão ocupados com a algazarra lá embaixo. Não vai acontecer nada – tranquilizou-me, outra vez colocando meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. – Vamos.

Ele puxou-me pelo pulso até estarmos bem no centro do espaço. Edward sentou-se e eu o imitei, ficando ao seu lado e cruzando minhas pernas em posição de chinês, checando se meu vestido cobria corretamente a roupa íntima entre minhas pernas. Fiquei admirando a paisagem, sentindo-me bem em estar vendo aquele quadro de tirar o fôlego.

– Você costuma vir aqui? – Perguntei a Edward. Ele deu de ombros.

– Às vezes. Principalmente quando quero ficar sozinho num lugar tranquilo, e quando os seguranças não estão por perto, é claro – explicou. – Ou quando quero mostrar o lugar para alguém especial – completou, olhando-me sugestivo. Minhas bochechas esquentaram instantaneamente e eu abaixei meu olhar, sorrindo sem graça.

– Você deve dizer isso a toda garota que traz aqui – apontei, encarando minhas mãos que pousavam em meu colo.

– Você é a primeira garota que eu trago aqui – disse e eu levantei minha cabeça, surpresa.

– Deve dizer isso também – acusei e ele riu.

– Juro que é verdade! Nenhuma das poucas garotas que já passaram pela minha vida eram especiais o suficiente – contrapôs, e dessa vez eu não desviei meus olhos ao falar.

– Então eu... Sou especial pra você? – indaguei, as borboletas no meu estômago voltando.

– Claro – respondeu simplesmente.

– Por quê? – eu quis saber. Ele soltou um longo suspiro.

– Não sei exatamente. Só sei que é – respondeu e uma risada baixa escapou de meus lábios diante de sua resposta.

Eu quis contar-lhe que também o achava especial por um motivo que eu tampouco conhecia. Mas ao invés disso, eu abaixei minha cabeça e minha boca murmurou um "obrigada" quase inaudível. Depois disso ficamos em silêncio novamente. Ouviam-se apenas os ruídos da multidão ao longe. O sol se punha lentamente, deixando o céu e o ambiente ligeiramente alaranjados. Vi pelo canto do olho Edward remexer-se um pouco e ficar mais próximo de mim. Meu coração acelerou imediatamente.

– Bella – quebrou o silêncio – quantos anos você tem? – perguntou gaguejando um pouco.

– Dezesseis – respondi. – Ahm... Posso saber a sua idade também? – indaguei de volta.

– Dezessete.

– Ah. – balbuciei um pouco surpresa.

– Que foi? Pensou que eu tivesse mais?

– Não – ri. – É só que... É meio difícil encontrar garotos da sua idade que sejam assim. – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Assim como? – quis saber.

– Ahm... Ah, _assim_, ué! – Não soube exatamente o que responder.

– Feio? Chato? – chutou. Rolei meus olhos.

– Chato é a última coisa que você é. E você pode ser qualquer coisa, menos feio – soltei e corei logo em seguida ao perceber o que tinha acabado de dizer.

– Você me acha bonito? – perguntou rindo, claramente se divertindo com meu constrangimento. Fiquei calada, de repente achando a barra do meu vestido muito interessante.

– Bella? – insistiu, e eu mordi meu lábio inferior, prendendo o riso. – Bom, eu te acho linda. E não tenho vergonha de dizer isso. – Ele colocou seus dedos suavemente em meu queixo, fazendo-me erguer a cabeça e olhá-lo. – Ainda mais quando está corada – completou e meu rosto esquentou mais ainda e resposta.

Ele afagou minha bochecha esquerda com sua mão, fitando-me intensamente, e minha respiração ficou um pouco pesada. A profundidade de seu olhar levou para longe qualquer medo que eu tivesse em relação a me expressar, o que me fez mover minha boca num sussurro trêmulo:

– Você é_ lindo_.

_And we sat close enough __that we just barely touched w__hile roman candles __went soaring above us and baby..._

O canto de sua boca repuxou-se sutilmente para cima e seu rosto se aproximava cada vez mais do meu. Nossas respirações se misturavam devido à proximidade cada vez maior e seus olhos saíram dos meus para fitarem meus lábios por um segundo. Numa ação reflexiva, passei minha língua levemente por eles, umedecendo-os um pouco. Edward entreabriu seus lábios minimamente quando nossos narizes roçaram um no outro. Fechei meus olhos e no segundo seguinte sua boca estava na minha, pressionando-a suavemente. Suspirei e ele pôs meu lábio superior entre os seus, sugando levemente, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com o seu inferior. Separamo-nos por um segundo e quando estávamos a ponto de beijar-nos novamente, ouvimos um estouro.

_Then you put your hand in mine and we wandered away_...

Abri meus olhos e virei minha cabeça na direção de onde vinha o barulho. Sorri imensamente ao perceber que eram os fogos de artifício começando a fazer seu espetáculo de cores e brilho no céu, iluminando-o conforme o mesmo escurecia. Meus olhos ficaram vidrados naquele maravilhoso show pirotécnico, a emoção misturando-se ao êxtase causado pelo beijo de segundos atrás. Edward pôs sua mão sobre a minha que repousava ao lado de meu corpo, enviando algo parecido com descargas elétricas por todo o meu corpo. Olhei de soslaio para ele, que também mantinha seus olhos fixos no céu. Virei minha palma para cima e entrelacei nossos dedos, podendo assim sentir sua mão tremer um pouco contra a minha. Continuei a admirar os fogos de artifício estourando, sentindo-me exatamente daquele jeito por dentro. _Explodindo_. Assistir aquele show que sempre quis presenciar de mãos dadas com um garoto especial que conheci há apenas algumas poucas horas era sem dúvida nenhuma a melhor experiência da minha vida até agora.

_I wanted to stay pressed against you there and leave the world behind..._

Até que com um último brilho no céu os estouros cessaram, permitindo-nos ver a lua e as poucas estrelas da noite que chegara. Suspirei e ousei olhar para o lado, encontrando os olhos verdes de Edward me encarando. Sorri para ele, o que o encorajou a fazer o mesmo. Sem mais uma palavra, nossas bocas encontraram-se novamente, dessa vez menos cuidadosas. Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado a fim de melhorar o encaixe, e senti _mais_ cosquinhas no estômago quando sua língua tocou a minha. Movíamos nossos lábios em sincronia, enquanto nossas línguas se acariciavam e exploravam a boca um do outro sem pressa. Ele tinha um sabor peculiar, não soube distinguir exatamente, mas era delicioso. Subi minha mão esquerda e pousei-a na lateral de sua cabeça, afagando seu cabelo macio. A mão de Edward veio para minha nuca e a acariciou ao mesmo tempo em que guiava nossos movimentos. Ficamos nos beijando por mais alguns minutos até que a necessidade de respirar falou mais alto. Separamos nossas bocas e encostamos nossas testas, ofegantes. Mantive meus olhos fechados, aproveitando o carinho que ele ainda fazia em meus cabelos.

– Nossa... – ele sussurrou. O canto de meus lábios repuxou-se num meio sorriso involuntário por saber que ele havia gostado do beijo tanto quanto eu. – Bella? – chamou, e eu o olhei por baixo dos cílios, mordendo meus lábios, ainda sem dizer nada. – Fala alguma coisa – pediu com riso na voz.

– Eu... Não sei o que dizer... _Eu acho_... – eu disse com dificuldade e seu sorriso encurtou.

– Você não gostou?

– Não! – exclamei um pouco alto demais. – Quer dizer... Não é isso... É claro que eu... _G-gostei_. Gostei muito– disparei, sentindo meu rosto ferver. Ele riu do meu constrangimento, é claro segurando minha mão na dele.

– Gostou a ponto de querer que eu te beije de novo? Porque é exatamente isso que eu quero fazer... – aproximou novamente seu rosto do meu. Foi inevitável encarar seus lábios agora mais avermelhados, mais convidativos.

– _Uhum_ – murmurei, assentindo. Ele trouxe sua mão livre a minha bochecha, afagando-a brevemente, e eu fechei meus olhos, inclinando meu rosto em direção à sua mão.

– Você é tão linda... – sussurrou, roçando seus lábios em minha mandíbula. – Tão cheirosa... – arrastou se nariz em meu pescoço, perto da orelha. Meu corpo inteiro arrepiou com aquele gesto.

Levei minha mão até sua nuca, agarrando seus cabelos delicadamente, trazendo seu rosto para mim.

– Edward... Me beija – pedi, buscando sua boca com a minha e pressionando-as febrilmente uma contra a outra, não tardando em partir meus lábios para sentir sua língua macia e habilidosa enroscar-se com a minha num beijo delicioso.

_I felt you sigh with a s__weet intensity and baby_...

Ele enlaçou minha cintura e trouxe-me para mais perto dele sem desgrudar nossas bocas. Continuamos a nos atacar com beijos, ora suaves, ora sôfregos, até que Edward forçou levemente nossos corpos a deitarem na grama. Posicionamo-nos de modo que apenas seu tronco estava sobre meu corpo, e nossos quadris e pernas apenas se encostavam. Ele separou nossos lábios por um instante para trilhar beijos suaves por meu queixo, mandíbula e pescoço, murmurando elogios aleatórios, enquanto eu suspirava sentindo seus lábios por minha pele. Ele voltou à minha boca, puxando meu lábio inferior entre seus dentes antes de mergulhar sua língua por ela mais uma vez.

_Delicately lay entwined i__n an intimate daze_...

Embora eu estivesse adorando beijá-lo sem parar, tive que separar-me dele por um instante para respirar. Edward acariciou meu nariz com o seu e eu sorri. Estávamos meio ofegantes e ele deitou-se de costas na grama, ao meu lado. Abri os olhos e encarei o céu escuro com poucas estrelas, sentindo uma vontade enorme de dar risada. E foi isso o que fiz. Eu estava feliz, não tinha por que reprimir isso. Ouvi Edward rir baixinho também e olhei-o, que me puxou para ele de modo que minha cabeça repousasse em seu ombro esquerdo enquanto sua mão acariciava suavemente meu braço. Seu cheiro era tão bom que não resisti em arrastar meu nariz por sua clavícula e pescoço por uns segundos.

– Isso é tão louco, não é? – indaguei de repente, fitando o céu.

– Isso o quê? – perguntou de volta.

– Ah... _Isso_. Nós – tentei explicar. – Foi tão repentino e... Intenso. Eu não imaginava que esse feriado pudesse ficar melhor.

– Nem eu – disse ele. – Por mais que não pareça, eu sou bem tímido... – disse e eu ri. – É sério! Eu nunca fui tão direto como fui com você... – explicou. – Acho que é porque eu nunca senti isso antes.

– Isso o quê? – fiz a mesma pergunta que ele fizera minutos atrás.

– _Isso_. – Ele pegou minha mão que pousava em seu abdômen e levou-a até seu coração, que batia freneticamente. – Foi isso o que senti quando vi você sentada naquele banco, olhando de um lado para o outro e sorrindo – confessou baixinho. Ergui minha cabeça para olhar seu rosto.

– Eu também me senti assim quando olhei pra você – falei e afaguei sua bochecha, fazendo-o sorrir. Abaixei minha cabeça e rocei nossos lábios apenas aproveitando a sensação de tê-los unidos. Ainda era meio difícil de acreditar que do dia para a noite –_ literalmente_ – eu havia conhecido alguém que agora fazia meu coração bater mais forte.

Voltei à posição em que estava e continuei a olhar o céu, sentindo o peito de Edward subir e descer devido à sua respiração calma. Minha mente ficou divagando com coisas banais até que, num estalo, a realidade me veio à cabeça. Sentei-me abruptamente.

– _Ah meu Deus!_ – lamuriei, colocando minhas mãos no rosto.

– O que foi, Bella? – Edward perguntou alarmado, sentando-se também.

– A minha tia! Ela deve estar louca me procurando! Ah, meu Deus, ela vai me matar! – exclamei desesperada.

– Calma, Bella! Não está tão tarde assim. – Edward tentou tranquilizar-me.

– Ela sabe que eu não conheço a cidade! Deve estar pensando que me perdi ou que fui sequestrada! – eu continuava a exasperar.

– Bom, tecnicamente ela não vai poder me acusar de sequestro, já que você veio porque quis... – ele falou brincalhão.

– Pára, Edward, é sério! Não é hora para brincadeira – disse cruzando meus braços.

– _Tá,_ me desculpa – pediu, beijando minha bochecha. – Você sabe voltar pra casa da sua tia? – questionou.

– Não sei direito... Mas eu sei o endereço.

– É longe daqui?

– Não.

– Então me diz o endereço que eu te levo. – ele disse, e eu lhe passei o endereço. – Realmente não é longe. Dá pra ir andando. Vamos – levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ajudar-me a ficar de pé. Porém, antes de começarmos a andar, senti algo minúsculo e gelado atingir meu braço.

– Ai! – grunhi baixinho com o susto.

– Que foi? – Edward indagou.

– Não sei, senti uma... – nesse instante uma gotinha atingiu-me novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que se ouviu um estrondo. Um trovão. Olhei para cima e logo mais gotas geladas começaram a me molhar.

– Ah não! – lamentei diante da chuva que começava a cair. Edward começou a rir.

– É só chuva, Bella – disse ainda rindo. Olhei para ele com a visão já meio embaçada pelas gotas que caíam em meu rosto. E minha expressão não devia estar muito simpática, pois ele parou imediatamente de rir e me abraçou. – Ok, parei. Vamos.

_Then you put your hand in mine and we ran from the rain_...

Edward pegou minha mão e começamos a caminhar, descendo apressadamente as escadas e percorrendo as ruas debaixo da chuva que ficava mais forte. Nós já estávamos encharcados correndo entre as pessoas que tentavam se proteger entrando em lojas por ali. Não aguentei e comecei a gargalhar com aquela cena. As ruas começando a ficarem desertas, sobrando somente Edward e eu correndo feito malucos no meio do aguaceiro. Talvez fosse a coisa mais louca que havia feito em minha vida até então. Corríamos desajeitados devido ao chão molhado e a cada minuto Edward me puxava para roubar beijos, fosse no rosto, pescoço ou na boca. Vez ou outra eu acabava engasgando com a água que caía, arrancando mais risadas de nós dois.

Corremos mais um pouco até que eu avistei a casa da minha tia, sentindo um aperto no peito por saber que estava na hora de despedir-me de Edward. Eu não queria isso.

– Então... É aqui – falei quando paramos perto de casa.

Olhei para ele através da chuva que cessava aos poucos e, não resistindo, puxei-o pela camisa e guiei-o até um local mais escondido que tinha ali para que ninguém nos atrapalhasse. Passei meus braços por seu pescoço e beijei-o mais uma vez. Ele enlaçou minha cintura num aperto forte, beijando-me de volta com o mesmo entusiasmo. Imiscuí meus dedos em seus cabelos molhados, acariciando-os e puxando-o mais para mim.

_Tentatively kissed goodnight_...

Eu não queria parar nunca. O que eu sentia quando estava com ele, quando o tocava, quando ele _me_ tocava, quando o beijava era a melhor sensação do mundo e a minha vontade era não deixá-lo ir. Isso poderia até soar egoísta, mas eu não estava ligando. Queria prolongar aquele momento o quanto pudesse. E o melhor era que eu sabia que ele sentia o mesmo. A voracidade com que me beijava e me abraçava e seu coração acelerado me provavam isso.

Separamos nossas bocas após alguns minutos e encostamos nossas testas, arfantes.

– Eu não quero ir... – sussurrou, dando-me um selinho.

– Nem eu quero que você vá – sussurrei sinceramente.

– Mas... Nós podemos nos ver amanhã, não é? – perguntou. Sorri diante dessa possibilidade.

– Claro – respondi.

– Então... Eu venho até aqui amanhã, no fim da tarde. Está bom assim? – sugeriu.

– Ahm... – pensei – É melhor você não ir até a minha casa.

– Por quê? – quis saber.

– Porque a minha prima é muito chata com essas coisas. Se você chegar lá em casa me procurando ela não vai parar de me encher o saco fazendo perguntas indiscretas o tempo todo – expliquei.

– Onde, então? – questionou. Pensei um pouco e tive uma ideia.

– Que tal no banco daquela praça em que nos conhecemos hoje? Agora eu sei ir até lá – sugeri dando de ombros e ele sorriu.

– Perfeito – murmurou e abaixou a cabeça pra beijar-me novamente.

Dessa vez foi bem lento, suave, nossos lábios e línguas movendo-se numa carícia gostosa. Estava frio devido à chuva que agora caía fina e às nossas roupas ensopadas, mas seu beijo e seus carinhos em minhas costas faziam meu corpo inteiro esquentar. Infelizmente, querendo ou não, precisávamos nos despedir.

– Então... Até amanhã. – Eu disse, dando-lhe um último selinho e saindo de seu abraço.

– Até amanhã. – Ele despediu-se, afastando-se de mim, passando sua mão por meu braço até chegar à minha mão e soltá-la.

_And went our separate ways..._

Virei-me para seguir até à porta de entrada de casa, ainda em êxtase pela tarde/noite incrível que tive. Nunca em meus sonhos mais loucos eu imaginaria encontrar alguém como Edward, tampouco imaginaria encontrá-lo assim tão de repente, numa data tão especial. Eu já sentia falta dele e sinceramente não via a hora de encontrá-lo novamente.

Ao entrar em casa, encontrei meus tios e Alice andando de um lado para o outro sem parar e soltarem suspiros e murmúrios de alívio ao me verem chegando.

– Bella! Ai, graças a Deus! Onde você estava, menina? Está bem? Está machucada? Oh, eu fiquei tão preocupada, querida! – Minha tia lamuriava enquanto me abraçava sem se importar com o estado de minhas vestes. Logo depois ela e Alice levaram-me até o quarto para que eu trocasse minha roupa molhada enquanto me bombardeavam com perguntas, às quais eu respondia com leves mentiras.

Naquela noite, após o jantar, eu deitei em minha cama e meus pensamentos foram direto ao feriado maravilhoso que Edward me proporcionou. Um sorriso brotou em meus lábios ao recordar seus olhos verdes e profundos nos meus, sua mão segurando a minha enquanto assistíamos ao show de fogos de artifício, seus beijos deliciosos, seus carinhos, suas palavras... Adormeci com aquelas imagens na mente, vibrando internamente com a expectativa de encontrá-lo novamente no dia seguinte.

_And I've never truly felt the way that I felt the Fourth of July_...

(...)

– Bella! Acorde, querida! – despertei na manhã seguinte com tia Esme me chamando e me sacudindo. Abri os olhos e ela tinha uma expressão angustiada no rosto.

– O que aconteceu, tia? – perguntei alarmada.

– Seu pai... Ele sofreu um acidente... – informou-me chorando. Charlie era seu irmão. – E parece que é grave, temos que ir para Forks agora! Vamos, levante, Alice irá ajuda-la a fazer suas malas e...

Ela continuou falando, mas eu não ouvia mais. Só o que eu sabia era que o _meu papai _estava machucado. Muito machucado. E eu precisava estar perto dele. Arrumei-me meio que automaticamente e Alice fez minhas malas sozinha. Seguimos rapidamente para o aeroporto e algumas horas de voo e de carro depois, estávamos no hospital de Forks, meus tios buscando informações a respeito do estado de meu pai e eu chorando abraçada à minha mãe. Algum tempo depois, um médico apareceu na sala de espera para nos dizer que meu pai já não corria perigo, mas precisava continuar em observação por mais alguns dias no hospital. Suspiramos de alívio com aquela notícia. Quisemos vê-lo, mas o doutor disse que era melhor evitar visitas por hoje, mas que poderíamos vê-lo amanhã. Meu tio Phil ofereceu-se para ficar no hospital enquanto minha mãe, tia Esme, Alice e eu íamos para casa desfazer as malas e tomar um banho.

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, eu já estava de pé, vestida e penteada, olhando pela janela de meu quarto a chuva fina que caía lá fora. Automaticamente lembrei-me de Edward, e imaginei se ele estaria chateado comigo por não ter ido ao seu encontro no dia seguinte. Talvez sim, talvez não. _Quem sabe_. Eu não sabia. Tudo o que eu sabia era que meu peito estava apertado de saudade dele e que o nó que eu sentia em minha garganta ameaçava romper a qualquer momento. Que eu nunca seria capaz de esquecê-lo. Que, mesmo parecendo loucura, eu estava apaixonada por ele e queria mais que tudo sentir seu toque ou ao menos ouvir sua voz.

E eu sabia, sinceramente, que eu nunca senti e nunca mais sentiria em minha vida o que senti naquele Quatro de Julho.

.

_**Dois meses depois...**_

– Se apresse, Bella! Vai acabar chegando atrasada no primeiro dia de aula. – Minha mãe avisou ao pé da escada.

– Já estou indo! – Gritei de volta, pegando minha mochila e descendo apressadamente as escadas.

Entrei no carro e minha mãe deu a partida, percorrendo o caminho úmido até a Forks High School, onde eu começaria meu segundo ano do ensino médio. Mamãe beijou minha bochecha e desejou-me boa sorte antes de eu sair do carro e seguir em direção ao portão do colégio. Eu estudei aqui no ano passado, logo foi fácil encontrar a secretaria para pegar meus horários e em seguida andar pelos corredores em busca da minha nova sala de aula. Vi que ainda faltavam vinte e cinco minutos para o início da primeira aula, então permiti-me parar em frente a um mural que tinha ali para dar uma olhadinha nos anúncios.

Estava entretida lendo um folheto convidando os alunos a participarem de uma competição de Química que ocorreria dali a um mês quando um par de mãos cobriram meus olhos. Por incrível que pareça, eu sabia que conhecia aquele perfume. _Não é possível_, pensei comigo mesma. Coloquei minhas mãos por cima das que tapavam minha visão e as retirei, virando-me lentamente. Meu coração falhou uma batida para em seguida bater freneticamente, e um sorriso surgiu em meus lábios ao olhar naqueles olhos cor de esmeralda dos quais tanto senti falta.

– E-Edward? – balbuciei espantada. Ele sorriu. _Lindo_.

– Oi, Bella. Senti sua falta – falou, aproximando-se mais de mim.

– M-mas como...? Quando...? – perguntei nervosa, ainda sem acreditar que ele estava ali. Ele deu de ombros.

– Meu pai é médico. Foi transferido para o hospital de Forks, então nos mudamos pra cá – explicou simplesmente, colocando delicadamente meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha. _Como senti falta disso!_

– Edward, eu... – comecei. Precisava explicar-lhe o motivo de ter sumido no dia seguinte. – Por favor, me perdoe, eu tive que...

– Shh... – ele silenciou-me. – Não precisa explicar nada. Eu fui à casa da sua tia quando você demorou e uma senhora me contou o que aconteceu – falou e eu senti um imenso alívio.

– Então você não está com raiva de mim? – questionei. Ele pôs sua mão em meu rosto, afagando-o gentilmente, e eu suspirei.

– Eu nunca teria raiva de você. Eu amo você – declarou, seus olhos ardendo nos meus. Levei minha mão à sua bochecha, sentindo sua barba rala espetar minha palma levemente.

– Eu também amo você – falei, alargando meu sorriso. – Eu senti tanta saudade... Tanta – continuei, encostando minha testa na sua.

Mas ele tinha outras ideias. Sem dizer nada, Edward puxou-me pela mão até a parte de trás da escola, onde parou debaixo de uma árvore enorme, jogou sua mochila no chão de qualquer jeito e beijou-me sem perder tempo. Gemi de contentamento em sua boca, suspirando ao sentir novamente sua língua tocar a minha e sua mão acariciar minha nuca. Agarrei seus cabelos macios e o beijei mais profundamente, colocando naquele gesto todo o amor e a saudade que eu sentia. Após alguns minutos nos beijando, separamo-nos por um instante, sorrindo um para o outro.

– Ah, eu tenho algo seu comigo – disse Edward, e eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas, confusa.

– O quê? – indaguei. Ele foi até sua mochila e a abriu, tirando algo de lá. Ele estendeu a fita azul que adornava minha cintura àquele dia.

– Antes de você entrar na sua casa naquele dia, o laço desfez e ela caiu. Não te avisei porque quis levar comigo algo que me lembrasse você. Foi como se eu sentisse que não te veria no dia seguinte – explicou. Inexplicavelmente, senti como se meu coração dobrasse de tamanho, e meu amor por ele multiplicasse. – Estou te devolvendo agora porque não preciso mais de um objeto para te sentir perto de mim, já que agora que te reencontrei nada nesse mundo me separa de você, nunca mais. – A essa altura meus olhos já transbordavam lágrimas de emoção. Ele pegou a fita e amarrou no meu cabelo, fazendo um tipo de tiara desajeitada. Joguei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e abracei-o com a toda a força que pude, como se para prendê-lo ali e não deixá-lo mais ir.

– Nunca mais... – assegurei, sentindo o calor gostoso que emanava de seu corpo apertado ao meu.

Aquele feriado ficará marcado em minha vida para sempre. Ou melhor, em _nossas_ vidas. Nada nunca irá se comparar ao que senti naquele Quatro de Julho. Mas estava mais do que disposta a deixar que Edward me fizesse sentir muito mais que aquilo, como fazia enquanto me abraçava, me beijava e sussurrava coisas bonitas para mim. E eu também estava disposta a fazê-lo feliz. Só assim a minha felicidade estaria completa. Para sempre.

_Truly I could never feel the same as I felt that Fourth of July..._

.

* * *

**N/A: Oie! *pula*  
**

**Essa foi a minha primeira o/s, bem levinha, romântica e tudo aquilo que eu mais gosto numa fic, e espero que vcs gostem também. A ideia surgiu quando eu tava ouvindo a música citada lá em cima, vcs podem ouvir ela com a tradução aqui: http: / / www .youtube .com /watch?v=lbkXEKtQbD4 (é só tirar os espaços)  
**

**Vamo deixar review lindinha pra eu saber se vcs gostaram, ok? Conforme as ideias forem surgindo, eu vou escrevendo, mas eu preciso de incentivo! :D  
**

**Ah, e quanto a Suddenly que tá paradinha, eu acho que amanhã sai o capítulo novo, ok? Ele já tá prontinho! *-*  
**

**Beeeeijos amores!  
**

**Alissa.  
**


	2. Outtake I

**Primeiro, obrigada às leitoras fofas que deixaram review!**

**Aí está, capítulo extra de Fourth Of July pra vcs, como prometido. Espero que gostem! *-***_**  
**_

* * *

_**Outtake I**_

* * *

**EPOV**

Minhas mãos batucavam o volante de meu carro enquanto eu dirigia para a escola. Tocava uma música legal no rádio e eu acompanhava seu ritmo. Um sorriso involuntário apareceu em meus lábios ao lembrar-me de que provavelmente Bella já estaria no estacionamento da Forks High School, esperando-me encostada em alguma árvore, como acontecia quase todos os dias desde que nos reencontramos.

Mas hoje era um dia especial. Já estávamos juntos há algumas semanas e Bella me disse que queria levar-me para conhecer seus pais. Eu não estava nervoso. Quero dizer, não _muito_ nervoso. Nosso namoro era firme, um compromisso realmente sério, então conhecer a família um do outro fazia parte. Bella conhecia apenas minha mãe, Elizabeth – que _por acaso_ apareceu no colégio semana passada quando também _por acaso_ descobriu que eu tinha uma namorada – e meu irmão mais velho Emmett, que estudava no mesmo colégio, no último ano. Ela e minha mãe se deram muito bem, o que me deixou aliviado. Também criou uma relação legal com Emmett, embora ele adorasse fazer brincadeiras que a deixava constrangida.

O que eu sabia sobre a família de Bella era que ela era filha única e seus pais se chamavam Charlie e Renée. Seu pai era o chefe de polícia da pequena delegacia de Forks e sua mãe trabalhava numa floricultura da qual ela própria era dona. Ainda me lembro da gargalhada ruidosa de Bella ao ver minha expressão assustada quando ela me contou da profissão de seu pai. Mas ela me assegurou de que ele era uma pessoa calma e que provavelmente gostaria de me conhecer. Bom, assim eu espero.

Logo cheguei ao estacionamento e meu sorriso cresceu ao constatar que minha linda namorada me esperava próximo ao lugar onde eu estacionava todos os dias. Meu coração ainda batia forte e minhas mãos tremiam quando eu olhava seu rosto lindo, assim como aconteceu na primeira vez que a vi em Nova York. Sua carinha alegre e seu jeitinho misterioso de menina me chamaram atenção imediatamente quando pus meus olhos nela. Quando me aproximei e começamos a conversar, pude sentir algo desconhecido começar a crescer dentro de mim. Era um pouco estranho, mas excitante ao mesmo tempo. Então, nossos lábios se encontraram e eu pude ter certeza de que Bella era uma garota especial e que eu a queria para mim, ao mesmo tempo em que minha felicidade crescia ao constatar que ela sentia o mesmo em relação a mim.

Fui ao seu encontro assim que saí do carro, segurei sua mão e beijei seu rosto ternamente.

– Bom dia – cumprimentei-a.

– Bom dia – cumprimentou-me de volta com um sorriso pouco entusiasmado. Estranhei aquilo. Seu rosto estava meio pálido e seus olhos sempre brilhantes estavam sonolentos. Encarei-a preocupado.

– O que você tem? – questionei.

– Eu? Nada – respondeu dando de ombros. Mas que resposta era aquela? Era óbvio que ela tinha alguma coisa.

– Você está bem, amor? – indaguei, passando minha mão por sua testa, que estava gelada.

– Estou – respondeu simplesmente.

– Não é o que parece – repliquei. – Você está suando frio e meio pálida. O que aconteceu? – perguntei e ela deu de ombros.

– É só um mal-estar bobo. Logo vai passar. Acho que deve ser porque eu não dormi muito bem à noite.

– Você deveria ter ficado em casa descansando. Não quer que eu te leve embora? Ou talvez até o hospital para que meu pai te examine? Eu posso... – ela me cortou.

– Não, Edward, está tudo bem amor, não precisa – disse, apertando debilmente minha mão que estava entrelaçada à dela. – Vai passar logo, você vai ver – assegurou, sorrindo mais abertamente dessa vez, provavelmente na tentativa de deixar-me menos preocupado.

– Ok, vou acreditar em você. Mas me avise se não melhorar que eu te levo para casa, ok? – coloquei seu cabelo detrás de sua orelha.

– Own, que lindo, tenho o namorado mais fofo do mundo! – ela grunhiu, apertando minhas bochechas. – Eu te amo, sabia? – questionou retoricamente. Eu ri e assenti.

– Eu também te amo – respondi, beijando seus lábios, que logo se entreabriram, dando passagem à minha língua que mergulhou por entre eles e encontrou a sua. Suspirei com aquele contato e passei meus braços por sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto de mim.

Beijar Bella era simplesmente a melhor coisa do mundo. Ela tinha um jeitinho tímido e selvagem ao mesmo tempo em que me deixava totalmente louco, principalmente quando ela complementava subindo suas mãos e enroscando seus dedos em meus cabelos, fazendo carinho enquanto sugava meus lábios e acariciava minha língua com a sua. Afastei-me quando ouvimos o sinal tocar. Entrelacei nossos dedos e seguimos até o interior da escola. Hoje nossas aulas eram todas separadas, então nos despedimos com mais um selinho antes de ela entrar para sua sala de aula de Biologia enquanto eu seguia para a aula de Inglês.

O tempo se arrastou um pouco até a hora do intervalo, e Bella continuava pálida. Ela tentava me assegurar de que estava bem, mas eu não podia ter certeza. Nem comer direito ela comeu. Logo acabou o horário do almoço e ela foi para a aula de Educação Física e eu fui para a de Cálculo. Mas não conseguia ficar completamente concentrado na aula, preocupado com minha namorada. Não era aconselhável que se esforçasse tão fraca como estava. Resolvi pedir licença ao professor dizendo que iria ao banheiro para aproveitar e dar uma espiada na quadra de esportes e me certificar de que Bella estava bem.

Mas eu a avistei antes de alcançar a quadra. Ao seu lado estava sua amiga Jessica, que a segurava pela cintura enquanto ela respirava fundo. Corri em direção às duas o mais rápido que pude.

– Bella? O que houve, amor? – perguntei aproximando-me e ela apenas maneou a cabeça. Jessica apressou-se em falar.

– Ela começou a passar mal depois de uns minutos de jogo de vôlei. O treinador a dispensou e pediu que eu a acompanhasse – explicou. Bella a encarou com reprovação.

– Eu estou bem gente, é só uma tontura. Já vai passar – murmurou fracamente.

– Você disse a mesma coisa mais cedo e parece que só está piorando – apontei, passando minha mão por seu rosto mais pálido que o normal. – Vem, vou te levar embora – eu disse, tirando-a dos braços de Jessica e apoiando seu corpo fraco junto do meu. – Obrigado, Jessica.

– Não há de quê. Bom, então eu vou voltar pra aula. Melhoras, Bella – disse antes de virar-se e voltar para o ginásio. Coloquei um braço de Bella apoiado em meus ombros e segurei-a pela cintura.

– Não precisa fazer isso, Edward. Eu consigo andar sozinha – reclamou com um bico.

– Por favor, Bella, não é hora para teimosias. Você está fraca. Vem, anda – disse, seguindo devagar em direção à saída da escola.

Assim que alcançamos meu carro, deixei-a encostada contra ele e fui abrir a porta, mas ao voltar para sua frente, ela me fitou com olhos sonolentos e de repente desmaiou. Por sorte eu a segurei antes que fosse ao chão. Fiquei angustiado ao vê-la naquele estado.

– Bella? – chamei-a, dando leves batidinhas em seu rosto desacordado. – Bella, meu amor, fala comigo – pedia, mas nada dela reagir.

Coloquei-a rapidamente dentro do carro e praticamente voei até o hospital. Durante o caminho ela se mexeu um pouco, parecendo que ia acordar, mas não abria os olhos. Peguei-a nos braços assim que estacionei e entrei apressado, procurando por meu pai. Pedi a uma enfermeira que fosse chamá-lo porque era urgente e ela foi prontamente. Carlisle logo apareceu, encontrando-me segurando Bella nos braços.

– O que houve, Edward? – indagou, analisando o rosto de minha namorada.

– Ela passou o dia meio pálida e suando frio. Estava fazendo Educação Física e piorou, e quando eu estava levando-a para casa ela desmaiou. O que ela tem, pai? – perguntei desesperado.

– Pelo que você descreveu eu tenho uma suspeita. Me siga – pediu e eu o segui até um quarto onde ele me disse para coloca-la na cama e sair de lá. Ele não me deixou ficar com ela por mais que eu tivesse implorado. Beijei a testa de Bella e saí, indo até à sala de espera.

Não conseguia ficar sentado. Andava vagarosamente de um lado a outro, tentando imaginar o que ela tinha. Meus cabelos já deveriam estar uma maçaroca só de tanto que eu passava minhas mãos por ele. Sentei-me um minuto e descansei minha cabeça em meus braços apoiados em meus joelhos. Olhei para cima no momento exato em que um casal entrou pela porta do hospital e ia apressado até à recepção. A mulher tinha os cabelos curtos e cor de mel, vestia-se bem e o homem trajava o fardamento de policial. Ouvi quando eles perguntaram por Isabella Swan. Gelei um pouco por dentro ao constatar que eram seus pais. Resolvi levantar-me e falar com ele, afinal eu acompanhei o estado de Bella até o momento em que ela desmaiou e a trouxe até o hospital. Limpei minha garganta e aproximei-me.

– Com licença. Os senhores são os pais da Bella? – questionei nervoso e a mulher assentiu fervorosamente.

– Sim, somos. E você, quem é? – perguntou e eu tremi. Não sabia exatamente como dizer que era namorado de Bella.

– Ahm... Eu trouxe a Bella até o hospital depois que ela desmaiou.

– Oh, meu Deus! E como ela está? O que ela tem? – indagou a mulher com os olhos angustiados, enquanto o homem me analisava um pouco desconfiado.

– Não sei exatamente o que ela tem. Ela estava fraca e pálida quando chegou ao colégio hoje de manhã e desmaiou depois de fazer esforço na Educação Física. Meu pai a está examinando – expliquei e o homem ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Seu pai? Você é filho do Dr. Cullen? – questionou sério.

– Sim senhor. Sou Edward – estendi minha mão e ele a apertou. Com força_._

– Você é uma gracinha de garoto – disse a mulher. – Sou Renée – apresentou-se me abraçando apertado. Essa família de Bella era bem _forte_. – Você e a minha filha se conhecem da escola? – indagou curiosa.

– Sim senhora – respondi simplesmente. Renée me olhou de lado.

– Você por acaso é o namoradinho que ela me falou? – questionou diretamente. Meus olhos arregalaram e pousaram no olhar meio duro do chefe Swan. Engoli em seco antes de responder.

– S-sim – gaguejei feito um franguinho covarde. Renée abriu um enorme sorriso.

– Oh, Charlie, ele não é um amor com essas bochechinhas vermelhas? – perguntou e o chefe Swan apenas rolou os olhos.

Nesse momento meu pai apareceu na sala de espera, para meu alívio. Aquilo já estava ficando meio constrangedor. Sem contar que tive a impressão de que o pai de Bella não foi muito com a minha cara.

– Olha quem está aqui! Estão todos esperando notícias da menina Isabella não é? – perguntou meu pai, apertando a mão do chefe Swan. – Como vai, Charlie? Renée?

– Muito bem, Dr. Cullen.

– Como está Bella, pai? – perguntei ansioso por notícias da minha namorada.

– Agora ela está bem. Venham, ela está acordada – chamou-nos e prontamente o segui. Pude ver o pai de Bella rolar os olhos mais uma vez ao me ver disparar na frente deles.

Encontrei Bella deitada na mesma cama em que a deixei, tomando soro. Ela sorriu quando me viu e uma onda de alívio me percorreu ao vê-la melhor. Aproximei-me da cama e afaguei gentilmente seu rosto lindo.

– Se sente melhor? – perguntei.

– Aham. Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu. Seu pai riu da minha cara quando acordei sem saber como vim parar aqui – disse, fazendo um bico adorável.

– Você acabou desmaiando quando eu estava te levando pra casa depois que você passou mal no ginásio – expliquei, alisando seus cabelos. – Eu fiquei tão assustado. Não sabe como estou aliviado em te ver melhor – falei e ela sorriu mais ainda.

– Edward, me desculpa por ter sido teimosa. Eu realmente achei que ia melhorar – disse acariciando meu rosto com sua mãozinha macia.

– Tudo bem, o que importa é que você está bem agora – inclinei-me a fim de lhe beijar, mas ela fez uma expressão assustada.

Então me toquei que seus pais e meu pai estavam assistindo tudo aquilo. Senti meu pescoço e minhas bochechas esquentarem instantaneamente e olhei para os três adultos nos encarando, cada um com uma expressão diferente. A mãe de Bella nos olhava com ternura nos olhos, sorrindo largamente e com as mãos juntas embaixo de seu queixo; o chefe Swan continuava sério, mas não parecia querer me matar; e meu pai olhava para todos e reprimia a vontade de rir. Endireitei minhas costas que estavam arqueadas porque me debrucei sobre Bella e limpei a garganta. Renée foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

– Minha filha, como você está? Eu fiquei tão preocupada quando me ligaram dizendo que estava aqui! – disse a mulher, aproximando-se de Bella pelo lado oposto ao que eu estava da cama.

– O que ela tem na verdade é uma anemia. O desmaio foi causado por uma queda de pressão devido ao estado de fraqueza em que se encontrava. Mas ela vai melhorar logo com algumas vitaminas e uma alimentação mais saudável. – meu pai explicou.

– Estou bem agora, mamãe. Não se preocupe. – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Oi pai – disse alegremente quando o avistou.

– Oi Bells. – o chefe Swan respondeu, vindo em minha direção e entrando na minha frente, praticamente me empurrando para ficar ao lado de Bella. – Que bom que está melhor.

– Obrigada, papai – agradeceu sorrindo e olhou para mim. Ela sentou-se, encostando suas costas contra a cabeceira da cama. – Ahm... Acho que vocês conheceram o Edward... Meu namorado – disse olhando de seus pais para mim.

– Oh, sim querida, ele é uma gracinha! Um amorzinho de menino, todo preocupadinho com você! Você tinha que ver a carinha dele quando se apresentou lá fora! E também... – ela pretendia continuar com seus apelidos no diminutivo, mas o chefe Swan a cortou.

– Renée... Menos, por favor – disse, mas ela não deu ouvidos.

– Ah, Charlie, o que posso fazer, o garoto é um fofo! Não é? – perguntou e ele mais uma vez rolou os olhos. Bella riu da mãe e moveu os lábios dizendo "desculpe", e eu sorri e dei de ombros simplesmente.

– Sabe, mãe, Edward e eu nos conhecemos quando fui para Nova York de férias, no feriado de Quatro de Julho. – Bella informou.

– É mesmo? – perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

– Uhum. Daí eu tive que vir embora depois do acidente do papai, mas ele veio embora pra cá e reencontrei ele na escola. – ela contava alegre, olhando para mim e sorrindo. _Deus, como ela era linda!_

– Aw, que história linda, filha! Aposto que o Edward é um ótimo namorado pra você – disse Renée, emocionada.

– Ele é, mãe – confirmou, ainda sorrindo para mim. Ela arriscou olhar para seu pai, que estava um pouco indiferente àquela conversa. – Pai?

– Hum?

– Não vai dizer nada? – indagou.

– Dizer o quê? – continuou indiferente.

– Não está feliz por mim? – ela perguntou com uma carinha de derreter qualquer coração. Sempre derretia o meu. Seu pai pigarreou um pouco e olhou para mim e depois para ela, claramente cedendo.

– Claro que estou, filha. Espero que o Edward seja respeitoso com você – disse num tom um tanto ameaçador.

– Não se preocupe quanto a isso, pai. Edward é o melhor namorado do mundo. – ela disse com brilho nos olhos. Achei que já estava na hora de me pronunciar. Não era bom minha primeira impressão ser de medroso.

– Chefe Swan, eu amo a Bella. Nunca faria nada que a magoasse ou desrespeitasse. Meu objetivo é vê-la feliz, sempre – falei e o sorriso de Bella cresceu. Ela esticou o braço e alcançou minha mão, puxando-me para perto dela e abraçando-me de lado.

– Bom, sendo assim... Eu acredito em você – disse o pai de Bella. – Mas vou continuar de olho.

– Pai!

– O quê? Precaução nunca é demais – apontou.

– Não se preocupe, senhor – assegurei e ele assentiu.

– Bom, então... Preciso voltar ao trabalho – disse o Chefe Swan. – Vem comigo Renée? – perguntou à esposa.

– Oh, sim, também preciso trabalhar. Você não se importa de levar a Bella para casa, não é Edward? – perguntou-me.

– Claro que não, Sra. Swan – respondi e virei-me para meu pai. – Quanto tempo mais ela precisa ficar aqui, pai?

– Só mais algumas horas – respondeu checando a bolsa de soro ao lado da cama. – Logo logo poderá ir para casa.

– Tudo bem – disse a mãe de Bella. – Obrigada, Dr. Cullen – agradeceu ao meu pai. – Tchau filha – aproximou-se de Bella e deu-lhe um beijo na testa, em seguida virando-se para mim. – E você está convidado para jantar lá em casa hoje, Edward – disse.

– Será um prazer, Sra. Swan – falei e o Chefe Swan também aproximou-se de minha namorada e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto antes de sair pela porta com sua esposa.

Meu pai disse que precisava ver outros pacientes e me deixou no quarto com Bella. Sentei-me na cama ao seu lado e puxei-a para meus braços, aspirando profundamente seu cheiro único afundando meu rosto em seu pescoço antes de puxar seu rosto para o meu e beijar sua boca. Ela riu contra meus lábios e retribuiu, carinhosa e ávida como sempre. Nosso beijo era cheio de paixão, a melhor sensação do mundo. Puxei seu lábio inferior entre meus dentes e ela arranhou de leve meu couro cabeludo. Eu sabia que ela gostava quando eu fazia aquilo. Continuamos devorando a boca um do outro até que a necessidade de respirar falou mais alto. Separamo-nos com alguns selinhos.

– Estava com vontade de fazer isso desde o momento em que entrei aqui... – sussurrei com nossas testas coladas. Ela riu de leve e acariciou meu rosto, colando nossos lábios mais uma vez antes de falar.

– Foi você que avisou para os meus pais que eu estava aqui?

– Não. Também fiquei surpreso quando eles apareceram na sala de espera. Chegaram perguntando por você, então eu me aproximei pra responder – respondi.

– Você não ficou nem um pouquinho nervoso? – juntou as sobrancelhas.

– Bom... Fiquei, né? O olhar do seu pai é um pouco... Intimidador – confessei e ela riu da minha cara.

– Ele é legal, você vai ver. Afinal, vocês tem tempo mais do que suficiente para se acostumarem um com o outro, não é? – perguntou sugestiva.

– Claro. Ele vai ter que me aturar por muito e muito tempo... – falei encostando nossas testas novamente. – Eu te amo, Bella – declarei, afagando seus cabelos.

– Eu te amo, Edward – disse de volta. – Obrigada por cuidar de mim.

Sorri diante daquilo. Ela dizia que me amava todos os dias, tanto com palavras quanto com gestos, mas eu sempre sentia meu coração disparar e meu estômago gelar como se fosse a primeira vez.

– Eu sempre vou cuidar de você enquanto me quiser do seu lado – falei e em seus lábios apareceu um sorriso malicioso antes que ela juntasse nossos lábios novamente e me fizesse desligar todos os meus outros sentidos, concentrando-me apenas em nossas bocas se acariciando apaixonadamente.

Como na primeira vez.

.

* * *

**N/A: Bom... É isso. Espero que tenham gostado desse Edward medroso e fofuxinho. Maaaaas, não chorem, porque tem mais um extra, tá? \o/  
**

**Vamos deixar todo o amor que vcs tem pra me dar (ou seja, reviews) e aguardem o próximo (e último), ok?  
**

**Beeeeijos! :*  
**

**Alissa.  
**


End file.
